This invention relates to the field of dispensers, specifically to dispensers of ice and beverages which have a switch wherein the same is arranged to operate a dispensing circuit controlling the dispenser.
Switches called membrane switches are a common component for many different types of machines. They can be seen on ATM machines, calculators, and many types of machines to transmit data. Generally, the use of the term xe2x80x9cmembrane switchxe2x80x9d means that there is a thin, flexible member (membrane) facing over the switch which enables sealing of the area around the switch for use in an environment with liquids present.
The use of the membrane switch can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,300 as a button to actuate a beverage dispenser. This switch is incorporated directly to the structure of the dispenser valve and can be used as a touch button that turns on when touched, and off when there is no longer contact, or it can be used to trigger a circuit to dispense a predetermined amount. This process makes for easy external maintenance, but no logic that controls the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,300 to Schroeder teaches the use of a standard mechanical electrical switch with the membrane and actuating member being mounted such that the actuating member is sufficiently close to the switch to operate the same. As noted above, the switch is mounted directly in the dispensing valve head. A removable face plate carries the membrane and positions the same relative to the switch. Mechanical mountings are required for the switch and the plate. The overall switch unit has many pieces. The system is difficult to adjust and fit to the initial location. Precise measurements and dimensions are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,681 discloses a device for dispensing condiments into multiple containers at one time. A cover hood carries a waterproof keypad for selecting (switching) the operation to be run on the programmable control module. The keypad can have a waterproof membrane switch button plate on its front face which allows the user to input the number of food targets to be served. The back of the keypad includes a waterproof circuit and a waterproof flex cable which connects the keypad to the programmable control module. There is no particular disclosure as to how the keypad is mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple switch and housing combination for an ice and beverage dispensing machine that is easy to manufacture, low cost, easy to install, easy to clean, very dependable, and water-resistant.
As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved simple switch and housing combination which has all the advantages of the prior art simple switch and housing combination and none of the disadvantages.
Present invention has the advantage that a simple membrane unit can be used which is adhesively fitted to the molded housing. The housing can be simplified. No critical measurements or selection of actuating member is required. The integral cable can be run through a slot in the housing front. Simple taping of the flat cable provides sufficiently secure mounting of the unit. The membrane switch can have one or more LEDs mounted therein to signal desired functions. For example, the LED could be used to indicate when the dispensing functions is working. Alternatively, the LED could indicate when the ice machine with which the switch is being used is low on ice. The switch is low cost, etc etc.
A simple flat cable connector provides leads to the control box containing the circuit for controlling the various valves etc of the ice/beverage dispenser. A simple slit in the box cover enables the control box to be closed with a direct connection being enabled to the membrane switch. The switch is only 1 mm thick. A shaped recess or indented portion is provided in the housing face by molding. The recess is substantially the same shape as switch and is only 1 mm deep. The switch is mounted in recess by simple attachment with conventional adhesive. A slot is provided at the upper edge of the recess to pass the flat cable from the switch to the interior of the machine. In this manner, there are no connections visible to the user. The cable is held in place in the interior by simple taping.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
This invention allows for a membrane switch to be used to activate beverage and ice on a dispensing machine. The switch is connected to a control board where logic can be introduced into the circuit. This logic can consist of counting numbers of time ice is dispensed, time between dispensing functions and can control periodic agitation. Portion control can be set to determine how fast to dispense ice. Since there is more than one functionxe2x80x94the logic can control that only one function at a time if desired (only ice at one time or only water). There can be an LED light mounted on membrane switch so as to show when the dispensing function is working (or if the machine is low in ice). A multi colored LED light can be used to show multiple indicators. There is a time delay built in so that sliding of a user""s finger on the button won""t cause xe2x80x9cchatterxe2x80x9d or continuous on/off responses.
The mounting of the membrane switch is very simple. The housing is molded using a mold shaped for the particular shape of the switch. The depth of the indentation for the switch is made to make the switch flush with the housing face or cabinet. There are no bolts or screws needed, due to the use of adhesive to seal the switch to the cabinet.
The ease of this piece in comparison to prior art is that it is one piece, it is small, and it easy to store. While other membrane switches might have multiple connectors and wires this switch is one button connected to a flat cable or cord that connects to the control board. The aesthetics of this piece makes this machine have a more streamlined look that enhances the graphics. The membrane switches can be made in any size, color, or shape and can have any indicia on their face. That is, the face of the switch can be labeled to show the particular product being dispensed by that switch.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become evident in light of the following description of the invention.